kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Plasmerizer MX-2
The Plasmerizer MX-2 is a fully automatic plasma rifle that would eventually replace the AK-15 near the end of the 38th century. It feels and handles like any conventional firearm, but considering that ErrorLandia has been using them for almost a century now, that shouldn’t come off as much of a surprise. History For a long time, the AK-15 was deemed to be one of the best automatic rifles in the war and the 10th Crusade, but it had its shortcomings. After the war on the FoxLandian Federation, the AK-15 proved unreliable against the stronger FoxLandian armor, with soldiers preferring to use their higher-caliber Desert Eagles and Triple Regret revolvers instead. It was at this time when ErrorLandia realized that nothing good stays that way forever, and they needed new infantry equipment if they were going to outpace the WolvesLandian Republic. Some time earlier, in the year 3753, a new patenting company was formed, called Plastech. While their origins are shady at best, they had extensive knowledge of weaponizing plasma in smaller packages. They not only helped RoboTech perfect their own plasma weapons that went onto tanks, but also had their own mercenaries to demonstrate the power of their new plasma weapon, the Plasmerizer MX-0. It was still an early-alpha prototype and much of its technology didn’t work, but it showed great potential. The Plasmerizer MX-1 would come out in 3775, essentially being a beta testbed for experimental technology such as the recoil simulator. When the MX-2 came out in 3780, it was a fully-fleshed out weapon of war. It eventually outran the AK-15 as the new symbol of ErrorLandia’s brave soldiers. Technology The standard issue Plasmerizer utilizes a battery for a magazine similarly to conventional firearms. They are disposable and utilize recycle-safe materials. On the top of the rifle is a scope with wide targeting reticle, as the projectiles it fires have significant travel time and the seperate markings can be used to lead targets. The barrel is see-through with toughened glass on its sides, with holes for ejecting heat. There is a focusing ring on the inside which increases muzzle velocity for a more concentrated shot. Lastly, the sharp edges on the very end function similarly to a bayonet. It can be opted out for taser prongs so soldiers can take prisoners in the field. They are slightly curved inwards similar to German bayonets from World War 1 so soldiers can twist it to leave a much more gaping wound on a target. Overview The Plasmerizer MX-2 is a beautiful piece of equipment, being able to function in the most unforgiving environments and even in the vacuum of space. It especially functions well against robots as its blasts can easily tear their exterior plating apart and make quick work of electrical components. The only problems are its weight, being substantially heavier than the AK-15 for a weapon that only fires 40 times per battery, and fire rate, at only 8 shots per second. Category:Empire of ErrorLandia Category:Roleplay Guns